1. Field
This disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for impedance matching using resonator isolation (RI) in a wireless power transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
Research is being conducted into wireless power transmission to overcome a growing inconvenience of a need to supply wired power due to an increasing number of various electronic devices including a mobile terminal, and limitations of existing batteries. More particularly, research into near field wireless power transmission is garnering attention. In near field wireless power transmission, a distance between a transmission coil and a reception coil is considerably shorter than a wavelength of an operating frequency. A resonator isolation (RI) system is used for the near field wireless power transmission. The RI system based on a resonance property includes a source for supplying power and a target for receiving the power from the source. In recent times, continuous research is being conducted into more efficient power transmission.